


Confessional

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Shomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Shomo fic. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shomo fic. :)

Tomo's fingers plucked gently at the strings on his guitar as he stared out the large window of the studio overlooking the pool. 

"You ok?" Shannon said quietly behind him. 

Taken a back by the bellowing voice he quickly snapped to attention in his seat. 

"Yeah. Yeah, man I'm fine." 

He stood grabbing the acoustic by the neck and headed toward the door passing Jared along the way. 

Jared entered the studio quietly and sat down on the window seat. 

"You ever gonna tell him?" Jared questioned. 

"Tell him what?"

"Don't give me that shit Shannon."

Jared was far from unobservant. He was well aware of the crush that his older brother had. 

The problem was getting Shannon to admit it. 

Even to himself. 

"Jay... I can't... He's not even..."

"Last I checked you weren't either and that didn't stop you and Matt now did it?"

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing." Jared continued. "Listen. Do you know how many times I had to comfort Tomo when you two were...well whatever the hell you two were?"

"That was years ago Jay." Shannon said sitting behind his drum set. "I'm sure he's over me by now" 

Jared began to speak. But to no avail. 

Shannon had began drumming, earbuds firmly nestled in blocking out any outside noise. 

His arms burned as sweat poured down his brow. 

He wished that his arms were holding his guitarist rather than these sticks. 

He'd always had a thing for Tomo. 

Since the day his cocky ass sauntered in to his audition he wanted him. 

He bided his time with Matt, but in the meantime he felt as if Tomo had slipped away for good. 

When his limbs could take no more, he let the sticks fall to the ground. 

Night had fallen. 

Shannon stood quietly listening to the sounds of crickets faintly chirping beyond the glass of the studio. 

He headed up the small wooden staircase to the living room of the house as the sounds of his brother and Tomo's laughter filled the air. 

"Shan!" Jared called out. "Come watch this."

He smirked and shook his head. 

"I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed."

He shuffled up the stairs to his room not noticing the look of disappointment that fell on Tomo's face. 

After a quick shower, Shannon threw on a pair of pajama pants and headed out to his bedroom. 

A slumped familiar figure was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Tomo looked up at Shannon with a small sniffle as if he'd finished crying. 

"Tomo?"

"Shan..." Tomo began standing up. "We need to talk."

"Tomo. Listen, I..."

"I need you Shannon..." He confessed as his eyes began to well again. "I'm so god damn in love with you it hurts... I'm probably ruining any chance I ever had with you right now because I know you only had that thing with Matt and never were with another guy since and..."

"C'mere." Shannon said quietly ending Tomo's speech. 

Tomo stepped forward and began to weep as Shannon cradled his face in his hands. 

"I love you..." Tomo managed between sniffles

"I love you too." Shannon replied. "I always have."

Shannon pulled Tomo's face to his and slowly pressed his lips against the guitarist's waiting mouth. 

Tomo's body stiffened as jolts of love and lust shot through him. 

He walked Shannon back toward the bed and gently guided him down. 

He lifted up and removed his shirt and began to crawl toward the drummer beneath him. 

Lowering himself down, he smirked at the feeling of their hardening cocks touching between them. 

Shannon wrapped his arms around Tomo pulling him in as their lips met. 

He rolled him on to his back placing himself between Tomo's thighs. 

"I want you" Tomo whispered as Shannon began kiss in his neck. 

"Mmm. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that..." 

Tomo's hands made a trail down the sides of Shannon's body slowly slipping his fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants. 

Using his more powerful arms, Shannon directed Tomo's hands up and away from him while he began to work on Tomo's button and zipper. 

"Uh uh" Tomo said taking hold of Shannon's hand that had begun to pull off his jeans. 

He rolled Shannon on to his back again finally removing the clothing he'd been working before. 

Tomo took hold of Shannon and slowly licked his way up and down his shaft admiring every inch of him. 

As he entered Tomo's mouth, his hand automatically stroked the back of his head curling his jet black hair between his fingers. 

The warmth surrounding his prick was intense. 

And the vibrations sent through his body by Tomo's moans were almost enough to make him cum right then. 

Looking down at the expert job that Tomo was doing, Shannon became aware that his lover was stroking himself in time with his own rhythm. 

"I need to be inside you baby" Shannon managed. 

Crawling toward the head of the bed, Tomo let Shannon strip him down to nothingness. 

Shannon admired him for a moment before sliding deep into his warmth. 

"Oh...fuck Shan..."

Shannon began slowly filling the man beneath him and making sure that he could feel every bit of his sex. 

Tomo's fingers began to desperately grasp at the sheets beneath him and moaned as tightness pooled in his core. 

Shannon's pace began to quicken biting his lip, silently praying that he could last just a little longer. 

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum." Shannon said breathlessly. 

He released the pressure at the base of his spine and came in short sweet bursts within Tomo. 

Shannon gently guided Tomo on to his back quickly taking his cock in his mouth. 

Tomo's spine curled sending his head into the pillow behind him. 

He couldn't help but groan as he was being coaxed to his own finish line by Shannon's lips. 

"Shan... Mmm. Make me cum for you." 

Shannon rolled Tomo's balls in his palm as he continued to work him, and with a final grip to the bed sheets, Tomo let go. 

The sweet taste of Tomo still filled Shannon's mouth as he cuddled up under the covers with him. 

Shannon stared in to the deep brown eyes of the man he'd been in love with for so long and counted himself lucky that he had him now. 

Tomo kissed Shannon's forehead gently. 

"Get some rest Shan." He said with a smile. 

Shannon brushed strands of hair from Tomo's face until his eyes weren't able to stay open any longer. 

Now satisfied that his love was finally asleep, Tomo cuddled close to him and joined him in his own slumber.


End file.
